


A Working Distraction

by rubberupandmakeitstarker



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Premature Ejaculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 19:39:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15936941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubberupandmakeitstarker/pseuds/rubberupandmakeitstarker
Summary: Today, like many other days, Peter sits in a chair in Tony’s workshop as he does homework, watching over his book while Tony works, unsuccessfully hiding how turned on he gets while watching Tony.Tony decides that today, instead of just watching Peter slowly get worked up for a few hours and then scurry upstairs for a while, he will see what happens when he actually tries to turn him on.





	A Working Distraction

Today, like many other days, Peter sits in a chair in Tony’s workshop as he does homework, watching over his book while Tony works, unsuccessfully hiding how turned on he gets while watching Tony.

Tony decides that today, instead of just watching Peter slowly get worked up for a few hours and then scurry upstairs for a while, he will see what happens when he actually tries to turn him on.

Tony is already covered in sweat from the work he has been doing. He peels off his shirt, hears the familiar, quiet hitch of Peter’s breath, and instead of retrieving a new shirt, he goes back to tinkering with his current project.

Peter swallows, trying to avoid staring. He forces his eyes back down to his homework, but is only about halfway through the first sentence when he hears Tony calling his name.

“Hey, Peter?” Tony asks, not looking up. “Come look at this, let me tell you about this new piece I’m adding to my suit.” Tony smirks to himself as Peter slowly stands up and comes to stand beside him.

Peter stands and listens to Tony talk, unable to really pay attention as his eyes flash between Tony’s hands, arms, and chest. Heat rises up his neck when he finally looks at Tony’s face and sees him looking back at him.

Tony straightens up off of his work bench, wiping his hands on his pants. “You’re not hot in here?” He asks, pulling lightly on the zipper of Peter’s jacket. “Your face is flushed. I’m about to burn up, you can take this off if you want.”

Tony unzips Peter’s jacket and pulls it off his shoulders, coming closer than necessary to drag the fabric down his arms and murmuring into his ear, “Please feel free to make yourself comfortable.”

Peter is halfway finished melting when he clears his throat, sheepishly grabbing his jacket and dropping his hands over his crotch. “Th-thanks Mr. Stark, I’m just gonna, I need to…” Peter gestures back to his homework, moving quickly to sit back down and plop his book in his lap.

Tony allows Peter a moment to get settled back in with his homework. He doesn’t want to be too obvious, especially seeing as he can’t take it any further than a bit of teasing. If Peter were to catch on, well, Tony doesn’t know that his heart could handle turning those puppy dog eyes down.

After a few minutes, though, Tony strolls up behind Peter. He is staring hard at his book, but doesn’t seem to be making much progress.

Peter draws tiny circles as he tries his best to focus. He is trying to read the words, but they just won’t register. The thought of Tony Stark, shirtless, taking off his jacket and whispering in his ear has blood rushing in his ears. His arousal is held down by his book, and he purses his lips as he allows himself to adjust in his seat for the friction of-

“I don’t think you’re meant to scribble in these books.” Tony says over Peter’s shoulder, anticipating the yelp that tears out of his body. Peter jerks in surprise, and his pencil clatters to the floor.

Peter clutches his book to his lap, horrified. “I didn’t- I’m sorry….” Peter looks down at his pencil on the floor, debating whether he should just leave it there or attempt to grab it without his book leaving his lap.

Peter doesn’t have time to decide before Tony steps in front of his chair and kneels down on the floor to grab the pencil for him. Tony looks up at Peter from his place on his knees, offering him the pencil. “It’s alright, we all make mistakes.” Tony surprises himself with the quick wink that follows his words.

Peter can’t stop the tiny whine in the back of his throat as he looks down at Tony, shirtless and on his knees in front of him. “Thanks…” He mutters as he takes back his pencil, his fingers brushing against Tony’s.

“Welcome.” Tony murmurs, placing his hands on Peter’s knees.

“Mr. Stark…”

The sound of the door opening has Peter clutching his book and Tony bolting to his feet. Peter pretends to read his book while Tony talks to Pepper, his voice seemingly normal, and Pepper’s unruffled. Peter’s face heats up with every passing second as he realizes that he actually thought Tony wanted to tease him.

Tony watches Pepper leave with a smile plastered onto his face. When he is sure she is upstairs he says, “FRIDAY, lock the door to the upper floor.” Tony looks back to Peter, fully prepared to get back to work and to let Peter finish his homework, but he is on his knees and unbuttoning Peter’s jeans before he can stop himself. “Where were we?”

Peter’s mouth falls open, dropping his book to the floor as he lifts his hips for Tony to pull his pants down. “I- I don’t know.”

“I think we were about… here.” Tony says as he sinks his mouth down on Peter’s cock, looking up at him lewdly. Peter’s eyes flutter closed and his hands clutch at his sides.

“Oh my god, oh-“ Peter whimpers, forcing his eyes open to look at Tony, easily taking his whole cock in his mouth like it’s nothing.

Tony pets gentle fingers over Peter’s perineum, smirking around his length when Peter’s body snatches in his seat. Peter’s legs pull up, his feet resting on either side of the chair’s arms to give Tony better access with his fingers. Tony releases Peter’s erection and licks his lips. “Oh, you like that?”

Peter is blushy and reluctant to answer, but eventually nods. “Feels really… really good.”

“Just wait.” Tony says, again moving down to Peter’s lap, but this time moving farther down, lathing his tongue over the spot that his fingers once occupied. Tony is pleased to hear Peter yelp above him, and he uses his hand to stroke Peter.

“Oh, oh fuck, Mr. Stark-!” Peter gasps, his breaths coming quickly. All of 60 seconds go by before Peter is twisting in his seat, his toes curling and his fingers digging into the fabric of the seat. “I’m- I’m-“

Tony is quick to shove the head of Peter’s cock into his mouth, seconds before Peter spills, all throaty moans and twitching legs.

Peter wilts into his seat, swallowing hard as he watched Tony stand. He sees the erection printing through Tony’s pants and nibbles at his lip. “Can I do something?”

Tony unzips his pants and pulls out his cock, towering over Peter and stroking himself in his face. “You’re doing it, just like that.”

Peter is a bit dazed, watching rapt as Tony jerks himself off right in front of his face. When he hears Tony’s breath start to hitch, Peter opens his mouth, letting his tongue hang out.

“Oh, fuck.” Tony grits, coming with a groan onto Peter’s tongue. The visual is so hot that he doesn’t even mind that Peter’s face immediately scrunches up and he spits his release onto the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://rubberupandmakeitstarker.tumblr.com/


End file.
